I'll Make A Man Out Of You
by Fireena
Summary: Songfic. was listening to the song I'll make a man out of you  from mulan, yes  and started thinking about what it would be like if Mustang was trying to toughen up his men. warning: Edward is a bit ooc. Set after episode 8 of the original fma.


I'll Make A Man Out Of You

Edward Elric stood at the end of the line out in the Alchemists Training Field. Everyone who was working under the Flame Alchemist was being trained by the man himself that evening, and when he had informed them, he also told them it would not be easy.

There was a small crowd nearby as they waited for the Colonel and soon they heard a shout of "there he is!" come and heard the Colonels voice from behind them.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns," he started, walking behind them, Lieutenant Hawkeye by his right side, carrying a rifle with two hand guns at her sides, Black Hayate was at her side. The Colonel stopped in front of Edward who stiffened.

"Did they send me daughters? When I asked, for sons," he asked and the younger alchemist glared at him, ready to defend himself from whatever the Colonel might try on him, but he just turned away and walked to face them all, looking at them coldly as they started to sweat, though they had not done anything yet.

"Your the saddest bunch, I ever met, but you can bet, before we're through," he pulled on his gloves made from ignition cloth and prepared to snap, "Mister, I'll make a man, out of you," the colonel snapped, sending flames towards them and nearly hitting Edward who dove to the right to avoid the flames.

Hughes' voice came ringing out from outside the training field, "your task is simple; beat the Colonel and the Hawks Eye, or last for two hours. They will be your opponents, good luck!" he announced.

The group scattered out in all directions to avoid the shots from Hawkeye and the flames from the Colonel. Several of them ran to the cover of the trees and the Flame laughed, "Tranquil as a forest, but a fire, within," he snapped his fingers and there came and explosion from in the trees, one of them nearly missing Havoc and Breda as it fell.

"Once you find your center, you are sure, to win," The FullMetal Alchemist sat perched on one of the tree branches, waiting, until a bullet nearly hit him and caused him to lose his balance until he was just hanging onto the branch.

'Obviously she's not aiming to kill or hurt us," Ed thought, dropping down from the tree, 'otherwise, I'd be dead,'

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue, somehow I'll, make a man, out of you," the Flame Alchemist snapped with both hands and there was a huge explosion causing his subordinates to come running out, fearing for their lives.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath!" Havoc wheezed, regretting his choice to ever take up smoking .

"Say goodbye to those who knew me!" Feury nearly tripped as he realized he was right in Hawkeye's line of sight and tried to run.

"Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym!" Falman yelped as he tripped, recalling when he was a boy and would skip out on gym to read.

"This guy's got 'em scared to death!" One of the observers muttered in shock as he watched the lower ranks dive for cover.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me," Ed muttered from behind a tree, wiping the blood and tears from his eyes and putting on a false mask of hatred, disguising the fact that he was terrified, not just of this, but what it was meant to train them for; the front line in a war.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Breda howled as an explosion sent him flying into the water.

The crowd started cheering and chanting for the subordinates, "Be a man!"

"We must be swift as a coursing river," The trainees chanted as they surrounded the Colonel, preparing to strike.

"Be a man!"

"Edward ran forward, clapping his hands and transmuting his automail arm into a sword as he rushed towards the Colonel who turned to face him, "With all the force of a great Typhoon!" he avoided the blonds attack easily.

"Be a man!" the others cheered Edward on but were frightened off by Hawkeye's bullets.

The Colonel smiled before snapping his fingers, sending the blond flying and the younger alchemist landed a few feet away, "With all the strength of a raging fire," He looked up to the dark sky in reminiscence of what he'd done in Ishbal, "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon,"

He glared at his subordinates who were tired out. Only one still had fire burning in his eyes, and funnily enough it was the youngest of them all, "Time is racing towards us, till the Huns, arrive," He snapped towards the boy who was standing there defiantly before him.

"Heed my every order, and you might, survive," he warned them, snapping at the others so they would run.

Edward came up behind him, but the older alchemist pulled out a short-sword that no one realized he had and fought, keeping his hand posed to snap. Edward, however, was confident that as long as he could avoid the sword then he'd be fine. Hawkeye hadn't even come close to killing anyone, or even hurting them, all she'd been doing was scaring them, so he was sure she wouldn't shoot him.

However, the thought was driven out of his mind as a shot rang out and he felt a sharp pain in his leg, he looked down and saw that he'd been shot. It wouldn't kill him, Hell, if he got the bullet out and bandaged it properly it wouldn't even hospitalize him, but it would slow him down. Soon he was on the ground, his leg and head bleeding profusely, the Colonel's sword against the younger one's throat, his other hand ready to snap. The boy shivered on the ground, mask broken as fear reflected in his eyes. The Colonel shook his head in disgust, "You're unsuited for, the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through...How could I, make a man, out of you?" the Colonel sheathed his sword and turned away from the boy, leaving him shaking on the ground.

"Be a man!" The crowd shouted.

"We must be swift as a coursing river," as the others still tried to get past; Ed stumbled to his feet after wrapping his leg with the sleeve of his early-on discarded jacket. He hated the Colonel for making him look so weak in front of everybody, most of all his younger brother who was watching from the side.

"With all the force of a great Typhoon!" the younger boy ran forward behind Hawkeye and kicked her rifle out of the way since she had lain it on the ground, having run out of rounds for it before using his automail to deflect the rounds she was firing. She quickly ran out of bullets and as she went to reload the angry alchemist tore the firearms from her hands and she was forced to fight him hand-to-hand; one area she was not very good at.

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side on the moon," Edward managed to knock out the first lieutenant and Roy spun around to see why there was no longer the sound of gunshots.

"Be a man!" The crowd cheered excitedly as they saw FullMetal step towards the Flame Alchemist. The others were either too exhausted to continue or they were unconscious, so it was down to the FullMetal and the Flame.

"We must be swift as a coursing river," the crowd continued.

"I told you to go home, FullMetal, you can't survive in battle, go home, and turn in your watch as you leave!" the black haired man told him.

"Like Hell I will, you Bastard!" Ed shouted.

"Be a man!"

The Flame Alchemist drew his sword, "are you forgetting this? I had you at sword point, you are considered dead! Had this been a real war, I would have killed you, not to mention you were shot!"

"With all the force of a great Typhoon!"

"But you didn't! No harm anywhere vital, nothing to indicate I'm going to die, and the shot was not fatal, so therefore, you two actually left me alive and able to finish you off. Next time, actually do something to stop me from attacking you a second time," Edward had a smirk on his face as he spoke and transmuted his automail arm again, thrusting it upwards at the Colonel's own sword so it went flying, and landed behind Ed some 5 feet away.

"Be a man!"

The Colonel glared at him, "Alright then, but you asked for this, FullMetal!" he snapped his fingers loudly, angered at the young alchemist, and there was a large explosion as rocks went flying every which way.

"Brother!" came the frightened shout from Alphonse, and the Flame alchemist felt a bit guilty, thinking he'd gone too far.

"With all the strength of a raging fire," The Flame Alchemist looked around through the smoke and saw the boy fall to his knees in front of him, and as he walked over to him he saw blood pouring even worse from the same head wound, and badly staining the leg wound.

He kneeled down and the younger boy smirked, punching the older man in the stomach with his flesh hand and holding his transmuted blade to the older man's throat after destroying the transmutation circle on both gloves.

"Mysterious as the dark side of, the moon!" the observers went crazy as Hughes declared the younger alchemist the winner.

Edward grinned and transmuted his arm back to normal, but the grin soon disappeared when he fell unconscious from blood loss. They took him to the infirmary with the others and he woke up a few hours later to discover his head and leg were bandaged up and the others were watching him intently, smiling like crazy.

'W-what happened? Who won?" Edward asked wearily sitting up.

"We did, Boss, thanks to you!" Havoc exclaimed and the FullMetal Alchemist grinned even more.

"Stupid kid," Mustang muttered alone in his office, "next time why I'll-!"


End file.
